Reconciliation
by Filippo1841
Summary: Cameron had recently spent a year in a safe harbor, a day like the others was for the shops, here he made a meeting and that meeting. When I say that danielle is a bastard I mean that I do not know the race, I'm Italian and I do not play well with English.
1. Chapter 1

Cameron has not always lived in the city, when he was about 15 years old his father owned a farm in the illinois.

He was a very small person, a very solitary person, with few friends, who spent time walking or fishing, sometimes a dasola with his mother, but when he walked with his father he made a meeting that did not know an indestructible addict bond. .

It was a spring afternoon and together a father Camerton was returning home after a fishing trip, about halfway Cameron heard a strange cry, it was clear that it was not a human cry, but it was particularly acute, it looked like a puppy a He came up and he came across a small but adorable bastard wounded on one leg, it was evident that she had been abandoned by her family and that, given her young age and with a wounded paw, she would most likely have died.

Cameron looked at her, the look to understand that that dog would be his life partner, determined to ask his father if possible to adopt, his father hesitant, looked at the dog, then the daughter, and then thought, and thought: "Cameron she is a very responsible girl, she has a cane that could help her to have her inseparable friend who can not find, that could give her all the company and the affection of a friend ... ", after those 2-3 minutes that for It seemed that Cameron did not finish anymore, the father consented, knowing he had just made a cameron one of the most believing gifts of his life, the day after the dog had the right front leg bandaged, he was vaccinated and complete with all the kit I have need to take care of a stick, while Cameron .., Cameron did not stop a moment to cuddle, and she does not have the smile to lick it in appreciation, it seemed impossible to detach them.

But while they were coming home, Cameron thought what was missing from the dog ... "He does not have a name!" thought Cameron, as he looked at her Cameron thought Danielle would be a perfect name, beautiful and beautiful to pronounce, "I'll call her Danielle, what do you say Daddy?", "looks like a nice name", Danielle made dua happy bones, "It seems that like me too "," Then you decide for Danielle ".


	2. Chapter 2

Their first day was something simply unforgettable.

The night before they had slept together on Cameron's bed, when the alarm rang Cameron was woken up by a tongue on her face "(yawn), hello to you too Danielle", after a quick breakfast in which Danielle almost ate breakfast Cameron came for the two to separate, "Listen Danielle, now I have to go to school, but I'll be back soon, I promise."

On his return Cameron did not have time to put the second foot in the house that was attacked by Danielle that sparkled joy from all the pores, "I'm happy to see you too Danielle!", After lunch they played again, and then fall asleep exhausted when it was evening

About a month passed that Danielle's leg recovered completely and since then the two of them became even more inseparable, they walked together, they fished together, then with the beginning of the summer, without the school to separate them for a few hours a day became impossible seeing one without seeing the other, they had become inseparable friends who kept each other company.

Five years passed, more than passing flew, Danielle's playfulness and joy of life made sure that time for Cameron passed in the blink of an eye, now they had also created a routine, they woke up, they had breakfast, if they were in school period they separated for a few hours, if they were in a holiday period they spent time together, but at lunchtime they were together as a matter of fact, they walked, they spent time together, then later evening, taken by the weariness, fall asleep together in Cameron's bed, is though sometimes a few days happened, Danielle was always there to console cameron, nothing seems to be able to stop this beautiful routine, but unfortunately the good things sooner or later end.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an afternoon like everyone else, Cameron was sitting on the couch as she noticed that Danielle was scratching her neck insistently, "He must have taken ticks as we passed in that field," he thought as he got up to pick up the anti-dye vial when he took off his collar to pass the vial to him and noticed that it was very worn and almost broke, "I'd better buy a new one tomorrow," he thought, "Here's Danielle, this should ease the itch," he said as the contents of the vial on the neck and in the surrounding area, "Now, however, dorvà sleep out for a couple of days, since it has the medicine applied in most parts of the body, and I will do better to caress it only in the head" he thought.

That night Cameron put Danielle's dog on the veranda (luckily it was July) along with two bowls, one of food and one of water, "I'm sorry but you'll have to spend a couple of nights here," he said as Danielle gave a sad face, "Do not make that face ... in a couple of nights you'll be able to sleep on the bed with me", Danielle replied with a sweet bark and sat in her bed outside on the veranda.

It was about two o'clock in the morning, everything was quiet, with only the light of the moon that lit up, despite the anti-blind medicine Danielle was struggling to sleep, the farm had no fences, and Cameron let her move in complete freedom, just to be called, when he thought "the itch does not let me sleep, I could run a jog out here not to think until I get tired and then I'll be able to sleep".

He began to run, without a specific direction, only the desire not to stop the itching, running and running, the problem was that when he did not feel the itch he realized he had not looked after the route, passed around a couple of 'hours wandering, nothing, then decided to fall asleep and try when the sun had been higher in the sky, he continued to wander but what he got was only that he began to go into' one city.

Cameron woke up, knowing that the night before he had left Danielle a bowl of food and water, he decided to have breakfast and then go to the porch to say hello, "Danielle ..." 20 seconds of silence "Danielle .. "another 20 seconds of silence with no response" Danielle, Danielle, where are you ! ? ... HEY !? "," Hey Cameron ... what's up? " said a voice still sleepy behind him, it was his father, "Strange, when I arrived here in front of Danielle was not there, I called it a couple of times and I did not even hear her move or bark, usually as soon as you Do you realize that I'm in the neighborhood lurking in front of the door to lick and be caressed? " "Well ... strange," said the father, "I'll try to find her around calling her, I swear that if I do not find her ...".


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Danielle was walking around the city, as she walked on the sidewalk she heard footsteps approaching and saw two men who, after realizing they had been seen, ran after him, Danielle ran inside a gate that closed, while the two men were stopped from a guard "Fermi, what are you doing ?, you can not go in here, it's a reserved area" said the guard "We are of the animal control, must let us pass" said one of the two men "I can not, there are planes and heavy vehicles in motion , you risk being invested, or causing accidents, or god forbid! ... sucked into the engine of an airplane !, Excuse me but too risky, as soon as you release someone from the staff I will send him a'appiapparlo that dog, then I will warn you, "said the guard." Essia ... keep it, we leave you a telephone number to contact us as soon as you find a dog, "said the other man in a resigned tone as he passed a note to the guard.

Meanwhile, a green-colored propeller plane was refueling after disembarking her passenger, "Okay Kay Cee, we're here, just not to point you out," said a girl with a strange green color that seemed to have a couple of little things that protruded from her lip, "Do not worry Snake, you will not notice me," said a woman with a lightly gray dress, incredibly long white hair ... and who seemed to have almost eyes bright?

While Snake was inspecting around the plane before rewinding, he heard a sound of footsteps, but not of human steps, of foot steps, he looked in the direction from which they came and saw a dog (Danielle) running towards the plane, a bastard ... very young ... about 5 years old, she seemed confused and a little frightened, she managed to get closer, "Hey baby, hello" Danielle looked at her and came closer, she was kinda to be caressed by Anyone, snake, looked around his neck and realized that the dog did not have a collar, "Did you get lost, huh?" Snake kept looking at her and thought, "It would almost certainly be taken by the dogs, and I doubt that the family will find it because of how crowded this city is, and I doubt it can go home alone, it's a country dog you see it from a mile, and the countryside is beautiful distant, could also be a stray, on the other hand, it would seem to be very smart, and they did not tell me that I could not bring a new citizen to Safe Haven, I could give him a new life "

"How about coming with me, baby?" Danielle made a positive bark and began wagging, not knowing that her life would change radically, and not knowing the magnificent experience that would happen in 10 years.


	5. Chapter 5

And about a week after Danielle disappeared, Cameron had done everything to find her again, she had made announcements in the newspapers, she had hung leaflets everywhere and promised a lavish reward to anyone who had managed to bring them back Danielle, but nothing was served after 6 interminable months Cameron had now entered the 'depressive phase, isolating himself socially with everyone except the parents with whom he shared the house, and finding in the study and search for a job the perfect distractions not to think of his friend vanished without trace.

But time passes and cancels the bad memories ... but also brings away the people, now the 27 year old Cameron, without parents and with a degree in orientation guidance has moved to New York where he lives thanks to the money derived from the sale of family home, while desperately looking for a job, but the opportunity seems to be given to him when, at an interview in which he was late and was soaked, the examiner (Kay Cee who managed not to be noticed) offers him, thanks at his graduation, an away job and also indefinitely, which Cameron, almost moved, accept instantly.

And so Cameron was there, walking towards a green propeller plane that was waiting for her to take her to the place where she hoped to start a new life, "Hi my name is Cameron" a woman, presumably the pilot, and the strange color green, he greeted her with boredom "Pleasure my name is Snake" "And so this is the private plane on which I will travel?" "Yes, of course, but do me a favor, put a sock in my mouth, I do not want to fly with a headache" "Oh, sure," said Cameron as he was excited to come on board, regardless of the strange fact that the woman, in addition to 'have a normal peritiente green color, also seemed to have very small protrusions that came out of the lip, but just did not care, was too happy to have the chance to start a new life.

Hence the story does not differ at all from what the vivienne medrano comic book so I'm not going to explain it and I'll go straight to the next part of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter is approaching and Cameron in just over a month will have made his first year at Safe Haven the house that, in spite of himself, will be the place where he will spend the rest of his life because of the deception of Kay Cey, who he had not told him that the place where he accepted the job was a place where most of the laws of physics were beautifully broken and where he really found everything and more, from demons to vampires, from shapeshifters to talking animals and (for Cameron's mental health) other humans.

Now it starts to get cold and Cameron goes to get some clothes that do not freeze as soon as they set foot outside the house.

Cameron was going to the dressing room to try on some clothes, when, bending down to pick up a coin falling to the ground, he dropped another person (Danielle), was an anthropomorphic dog, female, looked like a bastard, about 30 years old, wore a black dress, under a brown raincoat, "OH DIO, SCUSI !, I did not want, it was an accident, it's fine" "Do not worry, miss, I'm fine", Cameron reach out to help her get up, as soon as i their eyes crossed something in the mind of both of them click something, but it was still weak and they were not aware, both of them went to the dressing rooms, to realize that both were occupied, the point and that they had seen who had entered, but they had not seen the occupants go out for a good half hour while they were choosing what to try, in'entrambe he fired the fire, which made him say at the door and with a rather annoyed tone "THEN WE WANT TO MOVE ! ?" they both fell silent as soon as they finished the sentence, "Oh ... mh, mh we said it at the same time" Cameron said amused "Already mh, mh, mh" Danielle said she too obviously amused by the coincidence, they looked for a moment, in the mind of both ran the thought of having already seen, was Danielle the first to speak, "Excuse the question, but ... is not that we have already seen?" "Well, I do not know," Cameron said as a very old memory came to light, with an embarrassment more than obvious he asked "Maybe, actually I remember someone who looked like her, but ..." Danielle could not make the connection of where he had already seen that person, then he decided to urge her to go ahead "Please, do not embarrass me, tell me, maybe we can take away the doubt" "But I do not know, I think it would be a nonsense" "Please do not fear, look, I do not bite! " said with a chuckle at the end "Ok ..." Cameron said "Sà, I was not born Safe Haven, I was born in the illinois, then I ended up here for a matter of work, but anyway ... I remember I had 15 years ago I had a dog, Danielle, then- "as soon as he heard that name, Danielle came back to an old memory, made a quick connection" NO, it can not make sense, "he thought, abruptly interrupted Cameron," C-cameron? " he said in an incredulous, flickering voice, "Call you, Cameron Walden?" "Y-yes?" he said before even his head made that small but indispensable connection, he felt almost missing but the emotion held on, Without realizing it he dropped what he had in his hand and so did Danielle "N-you can not be D-really you? ! ... "they said in unison with a trembling tone and on the verge of crying"Danielle!" Cameron said "Cameron!" danielle said, it was a moment, they hugged in a hug that brought back old memories and wonderful emotions, while their eyes poured out a valley of tears, of joy, that seemed to have no end, while the two individuals who occupied first the dressing rooms, a tiger specia with red fitting pants and bra (Destiny), and a human dressed in the same manner (Krisstina), left the dressing rooms but seeing the show before them, they decided not to speak and they went away.

"I can not believe it's really you !, Cameron, after all this time," Danielle said as she continued to cry for the immense happiness she felt, "I had lost hope of finding you Danielle !, Cabbage 10 YEARS !, I had tried all of them, but I had not succeeded, I thought I had disappeared without warning and that I would never see you again "said Cameron while his eyes were three times what they had done with his outburst with Zechariah," I'm sorry Cameron, I-I I was still itching that night, I thought that running until I heard it would help, but then, I have not been able to find the way home, I HOPE ! "It does not matter, it was a mistake and, mph, you acted in good faith, what matters and that we found ourselves" "This is one of the best days of my life cameron" "well for me it is, Danielle" as soon as they were able to look up and look each other in the face they both said in unison what they wanted to happen, at least to let the other know that, despite the time they spent, they wanted a good of the soul, and that it would have been the best thing for them to come back to as you have old times, "Let's never get separated again!" "As soon as they said it, they looked into each other's eyes for about a second, then both collapsed into a pool of tears which, if they had not already dried their eyes, would have been great twice before, at the thought that they had met again, and that they both wanted to be together like 10 years ago, they remained embraced for a good ten minutes before hurriedly paying at the cash desk and going to get something to drink.


	7. Chapter 7

After taking something to drink and drying their eyes both told what happened after the day when the case separated them (the story of Cameron already known then step directly to that of Danielle).

The animals that arrive at Safe Haven before arriving are still real animals, do not speak and move on 4 legs, when they arrive they become aware of themselves, and acquire an intelligence equal to the human one, they learn to speak, and the most become anthropomorphic, they behave like real human beings, but they realize they are different species, when Danielle arrived she remembered little of her life in the human world, settled in the city and found work as a private investigator (her look noire seems perfect for that job), that evening they dined at the home of Cameron as they did not stop learning about each other.

It was late in the evening, and it was Friday, Cameron and Danielle were still in seventh heaven and the bond that tied them 10 years ago made them reluctant to separate, Cameron said "Listen Danielle, how about tonight you stay in sleep here ?, so we continue to talk "asked Cameron certain that even Danielle was reluctant to separate, they had not parted a minute since they met again," Sure Cameron "he said cheerfully" Well, I should have a sleeping bag somewhere in the closet, I will sleep there, you in my bed "said Cameron" "No, I insist, you will sleep in your bed, I will sleep next to you, inside the sleeping bag" Danielle said firmly, did not want to bother cameron, despite being a guest, there was still that camaraderie, that confidence, "But D-" tried to counter Cameron, "No, I insist," said Danielle with a slightly more decisive tone, even before Cameron could finish the sentence , and almost with the tone of a ri asked, "OK," Cameron said.

Circa due ore più tardi, Cameron dormiva nel suo letto e Danielle dormiva nel sacco a pelo affianco, ma Danielle faticava leggermente a prendere sonno, inoltre notò che Cameron sembrava leggermente turbata mentre dormiva, Danielle allora uscì silenziosamente dal sacco a pelo e si accovacciò vicino cameron sopra il letto, notò come la preoccupazzione del viso di cameron svanisse e lasciasse posto alla serenità, quella notte dormirono insieme, come ai bei vecchi tempi, un legame che non muore, una vita nuova che inizia.


	8. Chapter 8

It took me about 2/3 days to write this fanfiction, and simple, unpretentious, but I hope someone has appreciated it, I would have some ideas, but if I develop as I believe I better make a story apart from the voice of Cameron and Danielle, I leave in the next page a piece that could be the basis for an upcoming fanfiction, in short the idea would be that Cameron did not disappoint his zoophobia and that Danielle helps her in doing so, as regards the part of this fanfiction, but then I thought about it and dedicated to a separate fanfiction, I think something could come out nice, but I need time to develop it well, I accept more than willingly opinions, advice, criticism (constructive) and whatever, both on this both on the piece that I will leave on the next page.

Danielle's idea came to me when she saw her image, that 50s-style detective coat made me think it would be the perfect job for her, it seems like the good-looking character you need to wear your hands does not quite roll back, and seems to be a sure thing, I imagined that she and Cameron may have somehow known in the past, before arriving a safe haven and from here and born the fanfiction, for Cameron I invented his story, could be an orphan to accept immediately to use away, without even asking where I went, so I added to the story the death of his parents.


End file.
